A Spy's Daughter
by Madeline Khill
Summary: Sam is on the way to a routine pick-up, with her partners, the new C.A.T. squad. Only problem its at the Burbank Buy More, where her dad works. Set around 15 years after the finale. Charah promised later.
1. Chapter 1

I was so sad that Chuck ended that I decided to write my own fanfic, I apologise to those reading my other works, I just started colloge and have a lot of homework. But this was calling to me, so here you go!

I don't own Chuck, that goes to NBC, Subway, Warner Bros., Chris Fedak, and Josh Schwartz, enjoy

Chapter 1:

Sam looked down at the gun strapped to her thigh, "this is not at all weird, is it?" She adjusted her dress, making sure that there were no odd bulges. "I mean taking a gun to a routine pick-up." She slid a couple of knives into her elaborate up-doo, arranging her brown hair to hide the metalic sheen.

The short Asian woman next to her shook her head, "Not really, on my first mission I took enough firepower, to kill a Saudi Arabian Sheik, ended up looking like a total newbie. You are very tasteful, in comparison."

The taller brown haired lady next to her dissagreed," Yeah, way to much firepower, you are going to end up dropping it all, or not being able to run in it. What is with the goverment training spys as young as you anyway? I mean you can't be over 18. What happens when you cant get into a consulate dinner, because you are to young."

"Excuse me, analist, shut up." The Asian whipped her long hair around. "Her youth gives the appearance of vulnerability, keeps the perps guessing. Right, Agent Jones?"

Sam nodded," That's what they said when they recruted me. Said I looked inocent, right before I kicked the crap out of one of their best agents. He walked funny for a week." She smiled.

There was a beep, and all the girls looked up to the numerous screens on the walls, a short red-head appeared on the monitor, three stars adorned her shoulders, and medals covered her left side. "Ladies, I didn't bring you here to let you talk about Agent Jones' age. I brought you here to breif you on your mission. The new Covert Attact Team had better get their act together, before I reassign all of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, General Beckman," came the resounding cry.

"Alright then, your covers are as follows, Anna Lee, you will be the hand-to-hand combat specialist. Hannah Jones, will be the Computer Technician, and aunt of our last team member, Samantha Jones, Tactical opperations. The pick-up will be in Burbank at 1300 hours, you will go to..."

"Let me guess," they all said in unison," Buy More." Then looked at each other in shock.

"Indeed, Beckman out." She dissappeared from the screens, as they all looked at each other in shock.

The woman looked at each other, "So," Hannah said, "Lets play a game, top two people in your non-spy life that you think would not be spys, and top two people you think would be."

"I'm game," Sam replied.

"Same," Anna said.

"I'll go first," Sam looked around to see who said that, then relised that it was her. Shocked at her breach of her normal behavior she decided to go with her gut. "Top two non-spys are probably, my dad. He is kind of a loser, computer geek kind of guy. The second would be, my uncle, well he is not really my uncle, but my dad and him have been freinds since kindergarden. The Top two most likely to be spys are, my mom, and my other non-related uncle, John. Cause they are both scary when they are mad."

"Alright, my turn, my parents, are the least likely to be spys," Hannah said, "And probably two creepy stalkers that I used to work with." She shrugged, "I don't know really. I haven't met many people that imediatly scream, spy, to me."

"Okay," Anna blushed," Least likely to be a spy, is one of my ex-boyfriends, he wanted to be a Bennihanna cheif, and didn't make the cut. I was in my spy trainning in Hawaii at the time, and couldn't go back to LA with him, by the time I finished and went back, he brushed me off. Second place goes to my suppervisor, where I worked last. He was kind of an underacheiver. Top maybe spys in my life, one of my other ex-boyfriends, Jason Wang, and one of my co-workers a long time ago. He was really scary, but I could have taken him in a fight. Suit up, we leave in five."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I really like this story so far. I figure I should tell you though, I don't have a Beta. So if anyone wants to get the new chapters before everyone else, pm me. I will put at least Chuck in the next chapter, if not both Chuck and Sarah.

I really don't own Chuck, although I wish I did.

Read and Review, I would really like to know what I am doing wrong. I kind of have an idea where I am going with this fic, but not really. Oh, and although all the characters are at least 17 years older than the season finale, I don't really see them as older, so they haven't really aged. Blame it on, the intersect.

Chap: 2

The three ladies sat in various seats in the private jet. Hannah sipped her Martini, letting it soothe her fragile nerves, Anna was driving her nuts. Sam looked over and smiled, well to be perfectly honest, it was more of a smirk. Then remembering something she involuntarily said," I have a confession to make. I can't go into the Buy More for the swap."

The two older women kind of jumped, for spies they were kind of jumpy, "Neither can I." They both responded. "Wait, What?" They looked at each other in shock.

"Well this could be interesting. Why? If I may be so bold. I'll tell if you do." Sam gave her largest grin batting her large blue eyes. Knowing that it would never have worked on her mother, but hoping that the two spies were not as attuned to Sam's tricks.

"I used to work there," They both said at the same time, making it kind of creepy. They turned and glared at each other.

"Ok, time to spill. Now I now you guys are both to smart and versatile. Because, to be working at the Burbank Buy-More, you have to be. So what's the story? Anna, you can go first. She smiled feeling like Indiana Jones, although she wasn't sure why. Then she laughed, remembering her cover name.

"Alright, around 21 years ago, give or take, I was a member of the Nerd Herd, in the Buy More. I had a good boyfriend, and a bunch of good, albeit weird friends. Then one day, out of the blue, I got a call from the NSA saying that they wanted me to work for them. They said that they had been given an anonymous tip that said I would be a good spy for field work. So they hired me, trained me, and let me work by myself for nineteen years, when they strapped me with babysitting you guys. That is the much abbreviated story."

Sam looked at Hannah, and nodded at her. She smiled nervously, "Wow, well I was an analyst for DRM, Direcectorate of Military Intelligence. I was basically a French spy. I was under a lot of stress, and they fired me. I flew to Paris, to empty out my desk, to get ready to move back to the USA, where I was raised. On the plane, I met this funny, sensitive guy, who offered me a job, at the Burbank Buy-More. I kind of like him, so I went to Burbank, and got a job. But one of the requirements of my green-card was that I would defect, and join the team of analysts, in the CIA. I never understood why I got to stay in Burbank, and I would input the strangest stuff." She laughed, "well enough about me, I want to know about, young Sam Jones, if that really is your last name, which I doubt."

Sam growled a little bit, a trademark that she had adopted from her uncle, Casey, "My name is Sam, and no, Jones is not my last name. It was just the first name that popped into my head when the agency asked me what I wanted my name to be. I grew up in Burbank, in a white house, with red trim. I have two brothers, and two sisters. Trust me, I know, it's a ton. When I was fifteen, I applied at Stanford University, my dad's Alma Mater, and Harvard, my mom's. I had finished high school the previous year. I got into both colleges, but since I was so young, my mom told me, that I could only go to Stanford, so they could visit on the weekends. I still attend Stanford. I was recruited by the CIA in my freshman year. I had beaten the crud out of one of the boys on the karate team. So I became a spy, but that is not really what you care about is it? No, you want to know why I can't go into the Burbank Buy-More. The short answer, my dad works there."

Both women's eyes met, suspecting who her father might be, but not saying anything. Anna, the unofficial group leader said, "Alright so we have to figure out how to get the package without anyone recognizing up. I got a plan." She smiled impishly.

Sam washed her hair with the temporary hair die, coloring it dark black, as opposed to her usual dark brown. She rinsed out the excess die, and turned off the water. She pulled back the blue curtain, and stepped into the room. She pulled out a purple dress, slipping it on, feeling the edge of the cloth against her knees. She did a high kick, and then slipped on a pair of shorts, pursing her lips a bit as she did so; a trait her mother said came from her aunt Ellie.

She looked into the mirror, hanging above the counter; she looked into her own blue eyes. Well those would have to go, they were too recognizable. She stuck green contact lenses into her eyes, knowing that the farther away from either parent's eyes she got, the better her disguise would be. She pulled, brushed and dried her, now black, hair. Sam twisted it into an elegant, everyday twist. She smiled at she applied makeup, making her lip a dark red, which she would normally have made pink. Feeling satisfied that her father would not recognize her she walked out of the bathroom.

Hannah stood in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable in the lumpy house-wife disguise that she wore. Sam reached over and grabbed the black high-heels that lay on the chair in front of them. Anna walked in from the other room at just that moment. She had cut her hair short, and given herself highlights. Her make-up was lightly applied, to be almost unnoticeable, and she wore jeans, and a large baggy T-shirt, covered by a large hoodie that read, 'enter any 11-digit prime number to continue', in large block letters.

They sat and waited till the attendant said, "We will be landing at Bob Hope Airport in ten minutes. Please return to your seats, and fasten your seatbelts, and they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I just couldn't leave this alone, so here's the third chapter.

I don't own Chuck, if I did it would not have ended.

Chap 3:

The three spies sat in the van outside of the Buy-More. Computers surrounded them, making it hard to move in the high-heels that Sam wore. She was not used to wearing high-heels, in fact she kind of hated heels. Sam jumped out of the van, to get away from the other two women. They were yelling at each other, arguing about Anna's plan.

"I don't want to stay in the van. I got into this ridiculous get-up, and I don't want it to be for nothing. Plus I have a score to settle with one of the employees, if he still works here." Hannah yelled, fizzling off at the end.

"No," Anna said, simply, "Stay in the car."

Sam rolled her eyes, and stalked off towards the door, putting in her ear piece as she walked. She walked into the store, having long since figured out the security cameras' paths. She stepped slightly to the left, making it look like she was shifting from foot to foot. She looked around the store, not seeing either of her parents. She did however she her uncle Morgan. He was standing leaning on the Nerd Herd desk, filing paperwork, trying to shake his tail.

His tail, otherwise known as Cassandra, shook out her long brown hair, trying to contain her excitement, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, when can we leave? Are we going to Uncle Chuck's house? When is Sammy coming home? "She continued to badger her father for information, acting like any other seven year old. She blinked her large bright gray eyes, looking sweetly towards her father.

"No, Cassandra, we can't leave, I have to finish this paperwork. Yes, when we leave we will be going to Chuck's house. Samantha will be home soon enough; I think she is in D.C. visiting her grandfather, Mr. Burton. Cassandra, don't touch that, I am not paying for anymore broken electronics." Morgan Grimes looked around the store, seeming to look in all the blind spots the cameras had. "Hello miss, can I help you." he smiled kindly at Sam.

"No, just browsing. Thank you." She turned around, whispering into her watch as she turned, "Hey, guys have the pick-up team called?" She heard a lot of static, as Anna ripped the headphones off Hannah's head.

"No, but Beckman called, she said to expect the call in about 2 minutes. I'll come in right after the call. Sam signed resigned to feeling the creepy stares from all the male employees for a couple more minutes. She looked down to see Cassandra looking up at her.

"Hi, Sammy, why is your eyes different? And why is your hair black? Why are you wearing heels, I thought that you didn't like heels. You said that it made walking harder, and kicking boys harder too. And why are you here, in Burbank, Daddy said that you wouldn't be back for a while." She puckered her lips, unhappily.

"Hi, Casey. I know, I've got a mission for you." Sam said, thinking fast. "You've got to distract you Daddy, like R2-D2 did for Leia, in Star-Wars. Ok."

Casey smiled happily, "Alright I can do that." She skipped over to her father.

Chuck was sitting in Castle, wondering about how, after so many years of saying that it was their last mission, he and his wife continued to be lying to their family, and putting their lives in danger. He really wanted out of the spy business, but after a while had just accepted that it wasn't going to happen. Then about six years ago, he figured out why, he and his wife really liked the business. They couldn't leave, they had both agreed years ago, not to quit the spy business with each other.

He sighed, a little as he started looking at all the security feeds. He was waiting for confirmation from Beckman, he was doing a study for her on his off time, and someone was coming to pick up the package. He was slightly worried, because he was already vaguely familiar with the design. But Chuck thought that the government was giving up on creating their own intersect. He frowned, but then got the text from Sarah to call the agents.

He dialed the number he was given, waiting for the agent to pick-up. There was a click, signaling that the other party had answered. "Hello, my name is Charles Carmichael; I believe you are waiting for a package?"

"Affirmative, send location, we can be there in five minutes." As they talked, Chuck typed, quickly at a computer.

"That is not necessary; my team will bring you with them." He smiled as he watched the edge of the security screen, as Casey threw a bag over one of the agents heads, knowing that in the parking lot Sarah was doing the same to the others.

Sam felt, more than saw, the bag being pulled over her head, as she was dragged out of the store, and put in, what she was pretty sure, was their own van. She was vaguely aware that they were going around in circles. She was ripped out of the van and pulled into a very cold place. Sam dinged her knee on the descending stairs. She made a strangled noise from the pain, trying hard to remember her training in torture.

The bag was removed, and the first thing she saw was the computers, more than anyone could have imagined. She felt like a kid in a candy shop, she longed to touch the keyboards. Then she noted the people that surrounded her. To her infinite surprise she saw, her uncle John, looking further left, she jumped in shock. "Mom? Dad?"

The couples' eyes shot over to the agent chained to the chair, "Samantha Vivian Alexis Bartowski?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Chuck, because if I did Sarah would have been pregnant by the last episode. Also for **flash2007**, I even put in a little bit of "Giant Blonde She-Male" in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has favorite, Alerted, or Reviewed this story you have been really appreciated. Now on to the story!

Chapter 4

Sam's parents' eyes looked back and forth, in her direction, looking everywhere but at her. They seemed to think that the young agent couldn't possibly be their child. Her parents were defiantly good at denial, she would give them that. She looked around at the underground lair, please at the momentary break from punishment. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud.

The room itself was metallic, and it beeped in an almost musical manner, thanks to the numerous computer, and television screens. The screens filled most of the room, making it feel almost cluttered. Sam looked at her parents again; her mother was dressed in a skin-tight, black, cat suit, making her look years younger than she was. Her father was dressed in combat ready clothes, a bullet-proof vest covered most of his chest, and numerous guns were attached to it.

Her uncle John was looking straight at her seeing straight through her disguise, as if it weren't there. She had the strangest feeling that if she weren't her parents' kid that they would see through it as well. As she was thinking through this line of dialogue her parents decided to get a clue. They looked straight at her, and started to glare.

"Samantha, what are you doing skulking around the Buy-More, hiding from the security cameras? What happened to your hair? And why are you wearing heels?" Her mother, Sarah, asked her. Sam smiled queasily, knowing that whatever she said she would be in trouble. "Your father and I thought you were part of a Black-Ops team here to pick up a package." Sam sighed in relief, just as she was about to spin a spur of the moment lie, the speakers blipped, and the generals face appeared on the monitors.

"Good, Bartowski you found them. Why are they tied to chairs? This is a peaceful mission, not like when Dekker was involved. Get it together." Beckman stated, nodding to accent each point. Her parents nodded, and Uncle John grunted. Beckman looked over to Sam, and started talking, "Agent Jones, report." Sam shook her head back and forth emphatically, but seeing no other alternative she nodded.

"Well general, as you can see we were unfortunately staled in picking up the hard drive, but as soon as we receive it, we will be on our way to D. C. to work on the intersect. Until then Agents Wu, Clarke, and I will be in Burbank."

"Good, and Sam, what have you done to your hair?" the general asked quizzically.

Just then her uncle, Morgan Grimes, walked down the stairs, holding Cassandra, "Hey anyone up for some sizzling shrimp?" He asked quizzically, not noticing that the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. "Wait a second, Samantha? I can't believe I didn't recognize you when you came into the Buy-More. How are you? When did you get back? How is your grandfather?" He asked rapidly as he always did.

"Hey, Uncle Morgan, I would love some sizzling shrimp. I'm doing alright, other than realizing that my parents were running a spy security team right under my nose and lying to me and my siblings about it. Then they tied me up to a chair, and interrogated me. Grandpa Burton is fine, and I got back around an hour ago. Hey Casey." She smiled at her cousin. Who smiled and waved seeing that silence would be best in this situation.

Just then Beckman started hyperventilating, well not really, because she was a five star general, but the effect simile of hyperventilating, "Ok, first of all, what is that idiot Grimes doing down there with a child? Second of all, why is she calling Grimes, Uncle Morgan? Agent Jones can you please explain this all to me? What is going on?"

Sam replied, "Apparently I have no idea."

Her father stood up from the seat he had sat down in as soon as the General had started talking, "Excuse me general, maybe I can shed some light on the subject. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Samantha Bartowski. She is sixteen years old, and a brilliant computer hacker, if I do say so myself. She has two brothers and two sisters, and numerous not related Aunts and Uncles."

"Well that explains the quick work she did on computer hacking techniques in basic training, but what about all the rest? She has learned gun training, seduction school, self defense, criminal thought patterns, torture techniques, and undercover training. She aced them in two weeks, three days. So how do you explain that?" The general shot out in her brisk manner as Sam sat and cringed.

"Well I taught her the torture techniques, thought it might come up, with imbeciles of parents she has, although still not as bad as Grimes, who lets his seven year old down into a secret base, where we store guns." John Casey grunted out in his usual brisk manner.

"I helped with the gun training, lots of first person shooters, but I didn't do all of it. I defiantly did not train her for the kickback on an actual weapon." Morgan got out before Sarah could open her mouth.

"I trained her in Karate, Ti Kwon Do, and Jiu-Jitsu, which I thought was perfectly acceptable since I am a self-defense instructor. It's not like I was going out of my way to give my daughter skills that nobody knew I was capable of." Sarah said this, with a pointed look towards her husband, who shrugged.

"Alright so I get it now, lots of people taught her what they thought she needed to know. Now Bartowski would you untie the others, please." The general barked out.

Chuck reached over and pulled off the black hoods covering the other two women in the room, pulling out the mandatory earplugs while he was at it. He looked down at the two women, "Anna, Hannah, what are you guys doing here?" But he was waylaid by his wife walking straight up to his ex-girlfriend and slapping her straight across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your continued support of this story I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The next chapter might involve a time jump, but all of her siblings will be introduced in it.

Chapter 5

Hannah's head whipped back at the harsh strike. "Mom," yelled Sam in panic, "don't you think that was just a little bit unnecessary?" She looked from her mother's blonde hair to her partner's dark black.

"No I do not, speaking of unnecessary things; you are grounded young lady, for the rest of your life. What was Beckman thinking? How could she hire you, didn't she know you are a minor? She could go to jail, for reckless endangerment." Almost growling in frustration Sarah turned around and put her hand to her head. Sam started working on the ropes that bound her hands with the sharp knife charm on her bracelet, a bracelet that her father had given to her for her twelfth birthday. She had obviously made improvements upon the original design.

"She might have been misinformed as to my age." Sam meekly whispered out, "I may or may not have hacked into my birth records and moved it up a couple of years. Then I manufactured a false birth certificate and routed any phone calls made from government facilities to myself for a couple of weeks, you know anything needed for a standard infiltration with a set cover."

Sarah's face was stuck in between half upset, and half bursting with motherly pride, both fighting for control of her beautiful face. Casey grunted his approval, drawing all eyes toward him, "What? I was showing my appreciation of her methods, plus she was doing what I always told her to do." He nodded to himself and refused to say more on the subject.

Sam smiled to herself remembering the time when she was nine, and had taken an older boy to the ground at school that day. She was frustrated with the teachers telling her that she couldn't do things because she was too young. Her uncle had taken her onto his knee and hugged her as hard as he could, without breaking her, and said, "Don't let anyone tell you what you can't do because of your age, or gender, or the amount of learning you have. Just do it, and then later you will look back and be glad you had the courage to take the initiative, because it makes all the difference." She hadn't understood till later how very blessed she was that this stony man had shown her more love than he usually let out of his hard exterior.

She finally had gotten her hands free of the binding ropes, standing she hugged her mother tightly saying, "I love you too Mommy." She then walked over to the other chairs and untied her partners. Hannah rubbed her cheek ruefully, smiling she shook Sarah Bartowski's hand. Anna Wu got up and smiled a megawatt smile that had been previously unseen to both of the other operatives.

"Hey Chuckles, Sarah, Casey," she paused looking at the small her who had stood by her father for the entire conversation, "Morgan."

Sam looked around at her slightly odd family and said, "I guess I am going to have to send in my letter of resignation now thanks to you guys. We can't have Beckman getting fired on my account. Hey, what are Steve and Charlie up to right now, maybe I can hang with them? Is that weird hanging with my nine year old brothers?"


	6. Chapter 6

I have no excuses for how long it has been, I will just make up for it with this super long chapter. If anyone is still reading this I thank you and apologize. I own nothing it all belongs to Warner Bros., NBC, Subway, Fedak, and Schwartz. If I did own it I would probably have kept it for myself.

Chap: 6

Sam had never understood why Beckman assigned her with two women old enough to be her mother. She never questioned it out loud though, as she was trained to be a good soldier. Since she was to no longer be employed by the United States government, maybe she might start questioning things like that. Really her mind was only on one subject, her parents were spies? After thinking long and hard about this, it really made sense to Sam, after all her mother was a self-defense teacher at a local academy, and her dad was an excellent computer hacker. She would never tell her mom this, but her dad was the one that would take her out shooting on the weekends that her mom had a big competition. He would stress the importance of safety, and encourage her to not use a gun on a human being unless her or her siblings' lives were in danger. Sam was surprisingly good at shooting with a pistol, so she encouraged her father to bring different weapons. He would teach her how to shoot all of them safely and teach her proper care. Now that she looked back, she understood more about where her father was coming from, he was worried that an old enemy might try to harm her or her siblings. It also explained where he kept getting the awesome guns.

Chuck pointed at the staircase and said to Morgan, "Could you take my daughter to the break-room and help her formally resign from the CIA? And take your daughter as well; we don't need anyone getting hurt." Morgan picked up Casey, and nodded towards Sam. They all started up the steps, and Sam knew that it might take a while before her parents had warmed up to the idea of her spy life. She also knew that she was going to be is so much trouble when she got home. She still wasn't certain that grounding her for all eternity would be enough for her parents.

As they reached the door Chuck turned toward Sarah and said, "I wonder how this will affect the sale?" Sam turned to ask what this sale was, but Morgan held her back and the elevator started rising.

BUYMOREBUYMOREBUYMOREBUYMORE

Chuck was freaking out. Not only was his daughter a spy, one who could be accused to crimes against the country for hacking into a government database, but he was down in Castle with his wife, his ex, Casey Sr., and Anna Wu. He turned toward Sarah and asked her about the sale that they were currently preparing for. Anna looked up from the magnificent computer that she was ogling, "What sale is that, Chuckles?" She uncrossed her legs, and pulled off the baggy sweatshirt showing a small white tank-top underneath.

Chuck looked around, "I was supposed to give you a piece of equipment in return for a sizable check from the US government that will help immensely in the purchase of the next branch of Carmichael Industries. I am worried that this hiccup will cause problems with the sale." The two spies looked at him with no recognition that he was even speaking English. "Ok, Carmichael Industries has been trying to purchase more of the Buy Mores' in the US as it has proven time and again to be a perfect cover for our other operations. Even though C.I. is not just a private spy team anymore, we operate in many different fields."

Anna looked at Hannah as she rose from the chair that she had been sitting on. The cold metal base that they were in seemed to loom over their heads. One of the two people Anna never thought could be a spy was currently talking about having not only one secret spy base, but possibly multiple bases. When they had played the "I Spy or Not" game, as Anna had dubbed it, she didn't think anything would come of a stupid game that they played to get over some boredom. John Casey took a step out of the shadows that he had been standing in, and grunted. All eyes turned toward him. "I think we should not talk about our business with these two, we should give them what they came for and send them on their way, because they are a liability."

"Casey!" Sarah reprimanded, he had been spending too much time with his wife lately. She had gotten back from a trip to a tiny country in Africa, and they had barely been out of each others' sights. The only reason he was here now was because Chuck was worried that the government was trying to resurrect some of their past mistakes. "Be nice, these people used to be our friends. You gave the recommendation that Anna be trained as an operative yourself, if you don't remember." Sarah smiled at Anna before turning to Hannah, "I am sorry that I over reacted when I saw you. I can't really offer you an explanation for my actions, but I know that you really cared for Chuck a long time ago, when I wasn't there to care for him. So can you forgive me for my faux pa?"

Hannah looked around at the people that she thought she knew so well, even the cold hearted combat specialist that she had assumed so much about looked so very different in this situation. She supposed that she was just looking at them through her "Buy More" glasses, and vowed never to do so again. She stood up, raising herself to match the rest of the group, "Of course I forgive you, I understand that it is quite a strange situation that you find yourself in." She smiled warmly at the blonde, "I don't begrudge you the slap at all, I after all must have hurt your husband badly when I called him the best liar I had ever met. I was really just hurting because I had been lying to him for our entire relationship, and felt awful about it. I guess I took it out on him."

Chuck laughed nervously and shifted himself between the two, "Alright, let's get a hold of Beckman, and get you guys on your way Anna, and Hannah. Does that ever get confusing?" They looked at Chuck quizzically, "I mean your team members are Anna, Hannah, and Samantha, does anyone every mess up your names or call you by the wrong one, or well this is really not important right now. We'll talk about this later."

Chuck walked under the archway leading into the monitor room, and called the General on a secure line. He looked up at his beautiful wife, "See this is why I need a keyboard, it is so much easier to type with one. In the world of devices to small to contain keyboards the hacker is king." She smiled at him, and rolled her eyes at the ongoing conversation that they had been having for years. The screen blipped as the General came on screen.

"Is the package ready to be handed off Bartowski?" Beckman got right to the point. Her red hair now streaked with grey, yet it seemed that age had mostly passed the general by. Chuck still couldn't believe that the General was still working for the government, she had to be around eighty now.

"Yes it is General, but I am not sure that I should sell it to you. Did the government not learn its lesson the first five times that the Intersect is a dangerous piece of equipment that even its creator did not want to unleash on the world? I did make the cipher according to your schematics, but please tell me that you are not making another Intersect or that you at least have a Key." Chuck looked over at Casey and Sarah with a worried look in his brown eyes.

Hannah approached the area where team Bartowski was standing, "The government is not making an Intersect, we are using the data of the previous intersects to create a simulation that will train upcoming spies on the farm without resulting in injury. The cipher is an integral part in making sure that the system works. That is why I was assigned to this team I have advanced knowledge in how to make the system work, and have been working on a way to improve on the original designs." She approached the table and grabbed the keyboard that Chuck had previously been using and brought up detailed schematics for the object.

Chuck agreed that this was a good plan, he didn't want to seem too impressed with the new intersect system, but it was beautiful. His love of computers was outweighing his good judgment and he handed Anna the Cipher. Sarah leaned over the table and crossed her arms, "I don't mean to be rude General, but as one of the original C.A.T. squad members, why is there such an age gap?"

Beckman rolled her eyes, "The original idea was to create a team very much like your C.A.T. squad with a team of highly trained covert agents, but it was reimaged to be more focused on some of the more pressing concerns that the agency has had. As you know with the Intersect project being such a big deal in Washington, the agency decided that we had to have a more computer savvy bunch. Thus the C.A.T. squad was christened the Covert Attack Technical squad, and no I didn't come up with that ridiculous name. We pulled our best covert agents that would still be able to handle the computer work, and there was only three."

"Thank you General," Sarah said. "Well it looks like everything is in order and we will expect our payment within the next week." She hit a button on the now much fought over keyboard, and the screen went black. She walked over to the two Agents and motioned for them to follow her out as they were not going through they buy more.

Chuck watched his amazing beautiful wife escort the agents out of the building, and thought to himself, 'I never imagined that we would be here again after all this time.' He remembered the problems that they had to get to in order to reach this point. He remembered that day on the beach.

BUYMOREBUYMOREBUYMOREBUYMORE

Chuck and Sarah separated from the kiss that they had shared, and Chuck tried not to appear too hopeful. He didn't want Sarah to think that he was some kind of shnuck. He pulled his hands out her hair where they had ended up, and placed them awkwardly in his lap. "So do you remember any of it?" He asked timidly, "Do you remember us?"

Sarah tucked her hair behind her ears, she was going to have to get used to the shortened length eventually, "No, I'm sorry Chuck but I don't remember, but I want to. Maybe I will stick around for a while and see what happens I want to remember the life I had with you. I just don't know if I can." She stood up, and walked towards the parking lot, as Chuck watched the sun rise in the sky.


End file.
